Achievements / Event Checklist
WARNING: HERE BE SPOILERS! *** Achievements Page 1.png|Achievements Page 1 Achievements Page 2.png|Achievements Page 2 Achievements Page 3.png|Achievements Page 3 Achievements Page 4.png|Achievements Page 4 Have you... ♣ Been crowned Queen? ♣ Died at least once? ♣ Died in five different ways? ♣ Died in eleven different ways? ♣ Broken off an engagement? ♣ Been sent flowers by a woman? ♣ Transformed into a Lumen? ♣ Faced a vote of no confidence? ♣ Challenged someone to a duel? ♣''' Held a hostage to ransom?' ♣ '''Discovered a terrible family secret?' ♣ Been forced into marriage? ♣ Found a spare Lumen crystal? ♣ Faced a civil war? ♣ Been challenged to a duel? ♣ Ordered an execution? ♣ Made a foreign duke your subject? ♣ Paid a reward for killing a fugitive? ♣ Spoken to Adair's father at the gala? ♣ Survived the Old Forest? ♣ Hired a Lumen minister? ♣ Ordered an assassination? ♣ Forced someone else to get married? ♣ Achieved a naval victory? ♣ Become an evil minion? ♣ Saved the day with the power of music? ♣ Sunk a fleet with magic? ♣ Encountered a tentacle monster? ♣ Caused a couple to divorce? ♣ Forged a military alliance? ♣ Been blessed by the favor of cats? ♣ Romanced a commoner? ♣ Summoned a creeping shade? ♣ Faced a commoner uprising? ♣ Discover who killed your mother? ♣ Ordered a human sacrifice? ♣ Found a magic mirror? ♣ Faced a rebellion in Merva? ♣ Hired a spy? Note: New Achievements/Checklist While the newest content is still in Beta, it has introduced a few new achievements, as well as changed the order they appear. It is unknown whether these appear in the current GoG version, but it will be updated in a future patch. Admittedly, these are still in a rough shape/detail. # Been crowned queen. # Died at least once. # Died in five different ways. # Died in eleven different ways. # Broken off an engagement. # Been sent flowers by a woman. # Transformed into a Lumen. # Faced a vote of no confidence. # Challenged someone to a duel. # Held a hostage to ransom - this option is available if there is a civil war while another noble is staying at the palace. A cruel option. # Discovered a terrible family secret. # Been forced into marriage. # Found a spare Lumen crystal. # Faced a civil war. # Been challenged to a duel - this event will usually show up if you provoke a certain noble by attacking his family. # Ordered an execution - this option is available if the nobility is plotting against you. # Made a foreign duke your subject - you must lose one of your dukes for this option to become available. # Paid a reward for killing a fugitive - this option shows up if a noble prisoner escapes and is being tracked by your agents. # Spoken to Adair's father at the gala. # Survived the Old Forest - this option shows up if you have spoken to Briony at Gwenelle's birthday party. # Hired a Lumen minister. # Ordered an assassination - this option may show up if you order your agents to track noble plots. # Forced someone else to get married. # Achieved a naval victory. # Become an evil minion. # Saved the day with the power of music. # Sunk a fleet with magic # Encountered a tentacle monster. # Caused a couple to divorce - this option is available if you reassign the rulership of a certain duchy. # Forged a military alliance - this option is available if you have resolved a conflict by gaining the favor of a foreign nation. # Been blessed by the favor of cats. # Romanced a commoner - this option may become available if you meet a tresspasser in the palace and befriend him. # Summoned a creeping shade - this is a reaction to an explosive magical attack. # Faced a commoner uprising - just be terrible, the rest comes naturally. # Discovered who killed your mother - this event only becomes available if someone fights a magical duel on your behalf. # Ordered a human sacrifice - this option appears if you used magic to sink an enemy fleet. # Found a magic mirror - this event will only occur if you suspect a conspiracy of Lumens. # Faced a rebellion in Merva - this event may happen if the rulership of Merva is thoroughly dismantled. # Hired a spy. Category:Mechanics Category:Spoiler-Heavy